At the park
by hikarushining
Summary: Hong Kong is taking Iceland to the park when Iceland happened to visit. What will happen on this 90 degree day? Ending kinda sucks sorry


Park trip

A

s Iceland walked through the big gate to the park he was assaulted by a number of smells and sights. He at first looked for the person who invited him here on this hot, humid, god awful day. Iceland was never really one for a hot climate he preferred the cold, and this was not cold. His shirt stuck lightly to his body and perspiration clung to his forehead. He kept looking for Hong Kong the perpetrator of this excursion. When he caught sight of the brown haired teenager, he immediately walked over and scowled.

"What's wrong?" Hong Kong asked void of emotion.

"You, that's what, Why are we here when the temperature is ninety five degrees! Also, how is this temperature possible?" Iceland replied angrily.

Hong Kong laughed at his boyfriend, "This is actually considered quite nice weather here"

"How?! I can barely breathe in this humidity" whined Iceland

"It's just you, when you get used to it it'll be better"

"I don't want to get used to it. Next time you're coming over to Iceland and you figure out what 'nice' temperature actually is"

"Uhuh, I'll be sure to bring my long underwear" smirked Hong Kong

"You hardly need it in ten degree weather, but you might when it gets close to negative twenties"

"That's crazy temps"

"Not as crazy as here"

"Most of the world is this temperature" informed the Asian.

Iceland sighed heavily "Let's go look at the stupid animals, before I sweat to death"

"Yes, yes puffin"

Iceland stopped suddenly and glared daggers at Hong Kong "Don't call me that"

"Of course, Puffin"

"Now you are just asking for it"

"Maybe, little puffin"

Iceland ignored Hong Kong's smart remarks as they observed the different animals. They started outdoors with the elephants, lions, tigers, and other animals that could be out in this temperature. After the both of them got bored of watching animals standing or laying down lazily in the shade they moved inside. Iceland's face, as Hong Kong noticed, grew happier and happier as the saw the different animals. At first the northern country was scowling and grumpy at everything, but now he was starting to smile. Hong Kong thought to himself 'Well at least he's not complaining and he seems to have forgotten about the 'heat' so I guess that's good'. Hong Kong smiled as he followed behind the Icelandic teenager. They walked into the artic exhibit and the first thing that caught Iceland's eye was the penguins. He dashed over and with his face to the glass like a preschooler; he watched the penguins swim and slid down the ice. Hong Kong was trying to hold in his laughter, as his boyfriend then ran over to the puffins and started cooing to them. Iceland had forgotten about his boyfriend presence completely and was now trying to talk to, or at least get the attention of some puffins. He did succeed though; a few puffins came over and tapped the glass back at him. Iceland laughed happily. Hong Kong's heart swelled at his laugh, and he walked over and grabbed the teenagers waist and put a kiss right on the others cheek. Iceland was scared at who it was at first, but realizing that it was just Hong Kong he relaxed. Iceland pouted up at the brown haired nation.

"What?" Hong Kong asked face blank.

"Here? You want to do this here?" Iceland asked stoically

"Yes"

"What is wrong with you do you have no sense of shame?"

"Sometimes, but I really forget it around you. When I'm with you I don't feel the need to be on guard, to worry about what others think. I don't feel what I do when I am a country."

"Oh is that so" Muttered Iceland ducking his head down

"It is so, and I wondered if you felt the same way about me?"

"Well yeah why else would I be here in this temperature just to be with you" Whispered Iceland as quietly as possible so as to not let Hong Kong hear, but he did anyway. Iceland soon found himself spinning. Hong Kong had taken the liberty of whirling around the icy nation and hugging the life out of him. Iceland was shocked at first but then his oh so familiar mask came back up and he just stood there.

That made Hong Kong a little upset. Hong Kong knew just as well as Iceland that when you are a country you need to be impartial and lose your emotions sometimes, but this was just a no. Hong Kong pulled away and walked away leaving the polar exhibits and Iceland behind.

Iceland was shocked and startled and even though he wouldn't admit it a little scared by Hong Kong's departure. Iceland didn't know his way through the zoo, and much less Hong Kong as a city. 'He'll be back' Iceland told himself, he then sat himself down at a bench and waited. Iceland soon found that he was quite wrong, because after a good ten minutes of waiting he realized that Hong Kong wasn't coming back. Now neither Iceland nor Hong Kong was known for being melodramatic, but in this instance they were probably at the top of this list. Iceland, thinking that Hong Kong was never going to come back, started to plan out his way of how to get back to his hotel.

Now just to wizen up everyone here, very few countries were directionally challenged. The only ones who admittedly were, were North Italy, Liechtenstein, Austria (though he barely ever admitted it), North Korea, and Peru. Iceland was one of the people who sadly, never admitted it.

Iceland was walking down one colored path of the zoo, when he realized…he was lost, again. The northern nation sat down on a park bench and looked up at the scenery around him. Suddenly he felt a tugging on his pant leg. Iceland looked down and a human girl dressed in pink was standing next to him.

"Hello?"

"Um, are you lost? This is the fifth time you have come and sat here"

Iceland sighed and hung his head wearily. "That's why this place was so familiar" he said confirming the little girl's thoughts.

"Are you trying to find someone?"

"No, I'm not" He looked around "Where are your parents?"

She looked around "I don't know" she said simply when she looked back confused.

Iceland took the girls hand and smiled kindly "Let's find your parents okay?"

The girl smiled brightly back at him "Okay!"

Iceland started walking down one of the paths "What is your name?" he asked.

"Miao, what is yours?" Miao replied

"My name is Emil. I like your name" Iceland said giving the girl his human name

"Thank you Emil" said Miao smiling up at him

The two of them walked around the zoo seeing the sights and looking for Miao's lost parents. Iceland was enjoying himself so much that he was able to push Hong Kong into the back of his head. They came to the alligator exhibit when the speakers around the zoo called out "Will Miao please come to the main office. Zhang Miao please come to the main office."

Iceland and Miao looked at each other, and smiled. The unlikely pair walked to the main office, which they found wasn't that far away, and Miao was reunited with her parents. The couple said many thank you's to Iceland, and then went their way. The last thing he saw of the girl was her waving goodbye to him through her car window.

Iceland sighed heavily as he watched the car leave the park, because he was now stuck by himself here once again. At least he was at the main office where he could ask for a map and the way to the nearest bus stop.

As Iceland walked to the bus stop he thought about why Hong Kong had left. I wasn't his fault was it? The more Iceland thought the more confused he became at the circumstances. 'I didn't do anything wrong! Hong Kong was the one who over reacted!' Iceland thought to himself. Iceland whipped out his phone and called the other nation that was causing him problems.

"Hello?" Said Hong Kong

"Why did you walk away?" Iceland interrogated angrily

"Walk away?"

"Yeah in the arctic exhibits you hugged me then took off"

"Ah that, where are you" Hong Kong said trying to change the subject

"Why?"

"I need to see you"

"Maybe I don't want to see you"

"You will when you see me"

"Why?"

"You'll see when you tell me where you are"

"You suck"

"I can but not right now"

"Wha- oh I see what you did there you big-"

"Anyway where are you?"

"I'm near the main office by the farm"

"Okay I'll be there real soon just stay put" Then Hong Kong hung up

Iceland pulled his arm away from his ear and then stopped suddenly when he realized he didn't get his question answered.

"That little piece-" Iceland was about to say before he was cut off

"I really hope you aren't going to finish that sentence, you know we are around children" Hong Kong said from behind Iceland

"You" Iceland said menacingly whirling around "I want an explanation for why…" Iceland trailed off as he saw a huge panda bear in Hong Kong's arms "What is that?"

Hong Kong looked down at the stuffed animal in his arms, and then promptly pushed it at Iceland "For you since you looked really irritated at me. This is why I left, to get this to say I'm sorry. I was very surprised and worried when I came back and found that you were gone."

Iceland was astounded. And here he thought that Hong Kong was the bad guy. Iceland broke out in laughter and held his sides as he continued laughing. Hong Kong could only stand there in shock, because he had no idea why the other was laughing. When the Nordic nation's laughter finally died down to gasps, Hong Kong asked why the other had started laughing.

"You expected me to stand in that one exhibit the entire time you were gone?"

"Uh yeah"

"You were gone for over thirty minutes"

"Really?! I didn't know, no wonder you left"

"Yeah so I guess we were both at fault just a little for this misunderstanding" Iceland said as he took the Panda into his arms and cuddled it

"You like look really cute puffin" Hong Kong said as he lightly brushed his fingers against Iceland's cheek.

A blush bloomed across Iceland's face as he cast his eyes downward, away from Hong Kong.

Hong Kong laughed boisterously at his boyfriend and how cute he was being, then took the others hand and led the Icelandic boy towards the car.

Dark was falling upon the city and the city lights were beginning to sparkle like multicolored stars. While Hong Kong was driving Iceland was enraptured at the sight outside, a rainbow of shooting stars flying alongside the car. When they arrived at the hotel Iceland stopped Hong Kong before they went into their suite.

"Thank you for today Hong I really enjoyed it" The white haired nation muttered burying his head in his panda

Hong Kong placed a sweet kiss on the others forehead "You're welcome puffin" and they went to bed early so Iceland could catch his flight back to Iceland tomorrow.


End file.
